


Her Precious Ram

by NihilismPastry



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monsters - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: After care, Bondage, Domme, Exophilia, F/M, Mistress, Monster Dick, Monster sex, Romance, Sex, Teratophilia, blindfolding, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You loved your massive orc warrior, and that was why you were willing to give him what he needed.





	Her Precious Ram

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Violence Level: None
> 
> Gore Level: Low(Mentions of scars)

You pulled the ties around his wrists a bit tighter. Not enough to dig into his smooth, green skin, but enough to remind him that he was restrained. “What color are you?” **  
**

“Green.” His deep voice rasped.

You’d done this a thousand times before. Tied his wrists, covered his amber eyes with a blindfold, and had him kneel down in front of you. Logically it should have been an impossible task. You were a human female, hardly large enough to scare an Orc, and with no skills in magic or combat to subdue him into such a submissive position.

Yet submit he did.

Bending on knees scarred by bitter battles with the humans to the north. Relaxing muscles that were trained for combat and war. Pierced ears pressed against his skull as he listened to your sweet commands, and not the heavy and loud directing drums of his battle chieftains.

A warrior that could kill you with one of his large hands.

A warrior that could lead his people to victory.

You knelt down beside him, and reached out for his twitching member. Already precum dripped from the tip, and slathered against your fingers as they curled around his cock the best they could. He let out a low grunt, but you silenced him with a gentle squeeze of your hand.

“Did I ask you to speak, Ram?”

“No, Mistress.”

You squeezed him just a touch harder, and you saw his pink tongue dart out and lick his lips. “I thought not. You are to remain silent. Not another word from my precious Ram.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Happy with his acceptance, you got to work. Slowly you dragged your hand up the warm and rigid shaft, and up to the head that was far too bulbous for a human cock. You thumb played with the violet skin, before your entire hand dragged itself back down along the green shaft. As you did this, you watched your lover’s covered face. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his tongue pressed against his left tusk. There wa a hint of purple on his cheeks, under the dark red of his tattoos, and that was what made you wet.

Not his muscles, or the glorious cock in your hand, or the sheer power trip of having such a powerful man under your command.

No.

It was the way that he blushed for you, and only you, that made you press your thighs together and keep up your prayers to the Star Goddess during the monthly worship periods.

There was a sharp intake of breath from your love, and you glanced back down to his abdomen and cock. You could see the scarred muscles of hs abdomen tightening, and feel his cock twitching in your hand.

“Cum for me, Ram. Show me just how well I take care of you. Let me hear your pleasure.”

He let out a groan deep from the pit of his belly, and thick cum spurt from his cock, and all over your fingers. You used it to help pick up the pace just a bit, and that earned you a low growl and a buck of his hips, before more cum was warming your fingers.

Finally, finally, you let him go and began wiping the mess away with a towel that he had warmed just for this occasion. “What color are you, Ram?”

“Red, Mistress.”

You set the towel aside, and stood up to your full height. Gently you unclipped the restraints, and carefully let hi hands fall to his sides. Next came the blindfold, and it found its way onto the floor as well. You stood on your tiptoes, and cupped his cheeks with your hands, gently tracing his tattoos with your thumbs.

“You did very good, Hortek.” You kissed his nose, minding the gold hoop that was pierced there. “You are a good and wonderful Ram for your mistress.”

He let out a low purring sound in his chest, and shut his eyes as you cuddled his face. “Does my Mistress require anything?”

“No.” You pulled your face away, and went over to a jar full of boiled water. You handed it to him, and watched him drink it within a few gulps. “Right now, I am content. Now, let’s go ahead and rub your medicine on. You don’t want your new scars to become infected.”

“Yes, mistress.”

You watched as he set the jar down, and slowly push himself into a laying down position. The scar on his left side was still raw, but it wasn’t critical anymore. Six days in the medical hut had made sure of that, and your own diligence with making sure he took his medicine and relaxed ensured it wouldn’t become infected.

You knelt beside him, and ginger fingers traced over the hook like gash that tore into his green skin. The knife of a bandit had bit into him. A coward’s mark. If you had the gold you would go straight to one of the three eyed witches and get it healed properly.

“Mistress?”

You blinked, and your gaze shifted from the mark and back up to Hortek’s face. “I love you dearly.”

“I know.”

“I will always take care of what’s mine.”

“I know.”

You took another jar, this one filled with a fragrant balm that was a pale blue color. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> A person on Tumblr inspired me, and now we have this lil gem on our hands! Personally, I love me a good Orc. XD
> 
> Know what doesn't? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
